


Photoshoot Face

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just laying around relaxing... and one thing leads to another, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot Face

Elijah lounged sideways in an overstuffed chair, his Gameboy 3DS clutched in both hands as he battled the virtual villain that danced across his screen.

"Why do they always do this?" grumbled Sean from a nearby couch. 

"Why does WHO always do WHAT?" Elijah replied. Then he sighed, set the Gameboy aside, and beckoned to Sean. "C'mere, you. Why are you so far away?"

"Because you're playing that stupid game that's why," Sean said, lowering the magazine he'd been reading to look at him. "And _you_ c'mere. I'm on the couch so I've got more room to snuggle. And why do THEY..."he repeated, indicating the magazine by waving it frantically in the air... "always do THIS!" He opened it and turned it toward Elijah who saw his own face staring back at him.

"What did they do?" He took the magazine from Sean's hand and glanced at it as he stretched out on the couch, his back nestled to Sean's front. "It's a photo shoot. What's bothering you about it?"

"Look at you," Sean sighed, reaching around Elijah to stab at his image with a forefinger. "You look like someone just killed your puppy! And it's not funny!" he blurted in response to Elijah's immediate giggle. "You've got a great smile and these bastards NEVER use it! What's wrong with them? It's always the same old dead-serious, 'Ain't-I-Sexy', photoshoot face." He sighed and shook his head, taking the magazine from Elijah and tossing it to the floor.

Elijah squirmed and twisted until he was facing Sean, then smiled. "That's what's wrong with them," he mumbled pointing to his teeth.

"What the hell are you.... ?"

"The gap in my teeth of course!" Elijah interrupted.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking KIDDING me," Sean moaned, rolling his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Elijah murmured with a nod, then settled comfortably against Sean. "Can't tell you the number of times I've been told I should get it fixed."

"That's insane," Sean stated flatly, wrapping Elijah in his arms. "Promise me you'd never consider doing it. That gap is part of who you are." 

"Please. Can you _see_ me doing that?"

"No. But promise me anyway."

"Sean," Elijah drawled. "C'mon, dude!"

"I'm serious! Promise!"

Elijah leaned back, adopted the most sober demeanor he could manage, and raised his right hand. "I solemnly swear that I will never allow any dentist living or dead to remove the gap in my front teeth. So help me tooth fairy."

Sean snickered and tightened his arms, drawing Elijah even closer, pressing their bodies together until they could barely breathe. 

"Mmmm," he moaned against Elijah's throat. "You are perfection just the way you are and they are idiots."

"They want me to have that classic 'leading man' look. Or so I've been told," Elijah murmured, tilting his head back to accommodate Sean's lips and tongue. "And mmmm yourself." He drew in a trembling breath. 

Sean's head lifted and he gazed into Elijah's eyes. "The worst you've ever looked in a film was in "Deep Impact " when they made you wear those fake teeth. I fucking hated it!"

"You saw that?" Elijah asked, winding his arms tighter around Sean's neck. "Well aren't you the sweet and loyal boyfriend!"

"I'm your _boyfriend_?" Sean exclaimed in mock surprise. "Well, THAT'S an eye opener and no mistake!"

"Oh, stop teasing," Elijah muttered. "You're a boy and you're my friend so what the fuck ELSE would you be?"

"Your lover?" Sean murmured, against Elijah's lips before kissing him with hungry passion. 

"That you are," Elijah said softly. "But being my boyfriend isn't such a bad thing so don't be so snotty about it. And by the way, I do not want to hear your fucking Samwise Gamgee imitation."

"Excuse me?" Sean spouted indignantly, mussing Elijah's hair frantically. "How dare you!" He grabbed Elijah's face and gave him a hard, smacking kiss. "How DOUBLE dare you!" And yet another. "IMITATION?" Sean sputtered, aghast. "Sir, I'll have you know that I am the real deal! And for your information, it is very hard to kiss you when you're giggling like a lil' girl."

Despite the warning, Elijah continued to giggle and eventually Sean joined him. He covered Elijah's face and lips with kisses, savoring every moment. "God, I love days like this!" he sighed contentedly.

"You mean days when we have nothing to do except make-out and take the piss out of each other?"

"That is precisely what I mean, Frodo Baggins," Sean said, nodding wisely. "Especially the making-out part."

Elijah bit gently on his own lower lip and with frowning concentration began to unbutton Sean's shirt.

"How dare you, sir," Sean protested, while at the same time making no attempt to stop Elijah's nimble fingers.

"You said that," Elijah reminded him, unbuttoning the second-to-the-last button.

"How double-dog dare you, sir!"

"Pfffffffft!" Elijah scoffed, grabbing at the final button.

"How TRIPLE DOG DARE you, sir!" threatened Sean at last.

"Too late!" Elijah said, tugging the shirt over Sean's head. 

"You are a very forward young man," Sean observed, reaching to grab the hem of Elijah's t-shirt.

Elijah raised his arms slightly so Sean could pull the shirt off then pressed their bodies together with a soft moan. "And just where would I be if I wasn't?" he murmured, his arms going back around Sean's neck.

"Shut up," Sean whispered. He kissed Elijah again and again, nibbling his lower lip, caressing it with his tongue, while his fingers reached between them to tug at first Elijah's zipper, then at his own. "We have too damn many clothes on," he muttered against Elijah's mouth, trying without much success to push their jeans down and away from the hardness that throbbed beneath.

"I think we've taken this couch thing as far as it'll go, " Elijah told him, wriggling away so he could stand, nearly tripping over his jeans as they fell to his knees. "C'mon, Irish. Let's go upstairs."

Sean stood and dragged Elijah into his arms for a long lingering kiss. The sensation of their nearly-naked bodies pressed close wrenched a cry from his throat and he crushed Elijah against him.

"Upstairs, Sean. Upstairs right now!"

Sean's arm stayed around Elijah's waist as they climbed, only stopping once or twice to press their lips together in passionate kisses.

"We're going to go over the railing," Elijah laughed after one particularly ardent kiss tilted him against the banister.

"No way," Sean guaranteed, dragging him forward again. "For I am a mighty Ninja Turtle and would most assuredly save your sorry ass!"

Elijah was laughing hysterically when they, at last, stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, clothes finally and completely discarded. 

"Oh god, yes," Sean moaned as he covered Elijah's slender body with his own. "Jesus, you are beautiful!"

Elijah was already reaching to the bedside table for a small tube which he quickly shoved into Sean's hand. "Less talk," he demanded, pushing Sean gently back so that he could roll onto his stomach. "More action."

After a moment he gasped as Sean's lips began a slow, languorous slide down his spine complete with plenty of warm breath flowing over his skin, firing off pleasurable nerve endings he didn't even know he had. "Mmmm, Seanie. Nice!"

"Turn over," Sean told him, nudging at his hip. "I want to see you. I want to see your eyes."

Elijah turned to his back, then gasped again as Sean's caresses swept over his body. He knew just what to do to turn Elijah into a trembling, pleading mass of sensation. He knew Elijah's body better than his own. It was his treasure and he had mapped every erogenous zone countless times. For Sean there was no greater joy than taking all the time he wanted to revisit each of them one by one. He took a long time touching and caressing, nearly wallowing in the pleasure, loving the trembling of Elijah's body, loving the sight of him as his desire grew.

Finally, slowly at first, he made Elijah ready for their love-making. His skillful, lube-slicked fingers entered his lover's body and moved in and out in a blood-slow rhythm that was matched by the slow rise and fall of Elijah's hips and the labored tempo of his breathing. "Please, Seanie," he whimpered at last, hands white-knuckled from clutching the sheets on either side of him. "Enough teasing!"

Sean gave a choked cry and leaned over Elijah's body pressing his hardness to the small, puckered opening. "Slow, baby," he whispered hoarsely. Moving bit by bit he eased himself into Elijah's body, biting his lip against the surge of desire that ripped through him like wildfire. "Christ, Elijah!" he moaned, as they slowly came together, melting into him, losing himself completely in the bliss of their joining. 

And then he began to move. He knew what Elijah wanted... what Elijah always wanted. Hard and fast. As hard and fast as Sean could make it. And as much as Sean feared causing him any discomfort he found it impossible to resist the overpowering urge to plunge into him again and again losing himself in pleasure as Elijah arched his hips wildly to accept Sean's thrusts.

Sean grasped Elijah's cock in his right hand and stroked it in a short, lightning-fast motion that had Elijah crying out again and again. In seconds they were both thrusting, arching, writhing... all control lost as they claimed each other's bodies.. feeling the pleasure building - growing - taking them to the very edge of sanity until finally Elijah gave a wild cry and his body clenched as he came over Sean's fist, clutching at his arms. Seconds later Sean joined him in ecstasy, convulsing against him in jolt after jolt of white-hot pleasure then collapsing on top of him, utterly spent.

For long minutes neither of them moved. They lay listening to their harsh uneven breathing, trembling all over from the force of their climax and the frantic pace of their love-making. 

Finally Sean levered himself up onto his arms and slowly flopped to his side, feeling a wave of sadness as his softening phallus slipped from Elijah's body.

"Jesus, fucking, Christ, Astin," Elijah gasped between frantic breaths. 

Sean heard himself laughing softly and he turned to lean over Elijah on one elbow. "My god is it possible we're getting _better_ at this?"

"Who would'da thought it?" Elijah asked, grinning.

Sean bent and kissed his swollen lips with exquisite tenderness. "Thank you," he whispered. "Christ, baby, that was... just beyond description."

"Back at'cha," Elijah said, pulling Sean down for another kiss then drawing his head to his shoulder. He sighed contentedly as Sean nestled against him. "Been a good day, baby," he murmured, turning to kiss Sean's hair.

"And it's not over yet!"

"What the hell could we do to top this?" Elijah asked, laughing.

"Play-station tournament?" Sean suggested, grinning.

"You're on, Ninja!" Elijah crowed, turning to get out of bed.

"Elijah?" Sean said, catching his hand to pull him back down.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"And yet again, back at'cha, dude," Elijah replied, bending to claim another kiss before standing. "C'mon, Astin. Play-station awaits. And after all the piss you took out of me today - well, I'm sorry, but I really feel as though I'm going to HAVE to kick your weenie ass."

"Oh, it's so ON!" Sean responded, following him out of bed. "But maybe shower first? I'm feeling a little ummmm.. sticky. Maybe you could give me a," he coughed dramatically "... _hand_? Help get me clean again?" He winked 

"Don't you EVER get enough?" Elijah laughed.

"Of YOU? Fat chance of that!"

"Even if I get my gap removed?"

"Elijah, you PROMISED me!" Sean cried in alarm.

Elijah's only response was to cackle gleefully and drag Sean toward the bathroom.

And as he did Sean thought for the ten millionth time how lucky he was to have this man in his life and in his heart. _He's right that today was a good day. And tomorrow will be even better. When I spend my days with him, how could it be any other way?_


End file.
